Silent Doll (Muñeca Silenciosa)
by SailentDoll
Summary: Silencio!...


Silent Doll (muñeca silenciosa)

Creepypasta

Semanas antes se había dado la noticia de que se habían cometido varios asesinatos en la zona

Eran casi las 4:00am estaba en casa, mis padres habían salido a una fiesta por lo que mi hermano mayor y yo estábamos solos; me encontraba dormida, hasta que llego un mensaje a mi teléfono, de mala gana tome el celular para revisarlo; de no haber sido así estoy segura que jamás hubiera notado la presencia de esa chica en mi habitación; revisé el mensaje era una de esas promociones telefónicas, gracias a la luz de mi celular logre divisar una figura al lado de mi cama; rápidamente la ilumine con el teléfono, observe una chica pálida que vestía una chamarra roja con una capucha que aparentaba ser una especie de monstruo con grandes colmillos afilados y ojos grandes, no parecía tener nada puesto bajo esa chamarra excepto por unas mallas hasta los muslos y sus converse negros, no veía sus ojos tenía la cabeza baja y el fleco los tapaba, pero veía parte se su rostro que tenia una cicatriz muy extraña que salía de la comisura derecha de sus labios que parecía una "sonrisa rota"; pasaron solo unos segundos, antes de que ella saltará sobre mi para taparme la boca con la mano, se acercó a mi rostro y me susurro "Silencio...", con una voz fría y escalofriante que aun ahora recuerdo con el mismo temor de aquella vez, lo siguiente que vi fue el resplandor de un cuchillo que llevaba en la otra mano; aterrada me defendí como puede, hasta que logre quitármela de encima , el ruido despertó a mi hermano quien entro corriendo a mi cuarto para ver lo que pasaba, cuando mi hermano entro, la chica se levantó y corrió hacia la ventana, antes de salir se detuvo un segundo y aunque no la escuche vi sus labios pronunciar "Silencio..." una vez más antes de verla desaparecer en la oscuridad del bosque detrás de mi casa.

Origen

Muñeca Silenciosa

Su nombre real era Elizabeth Wendolain, vivía con sus padres y cursaba el último grado de secundaria

Nadie la notaba nunca, las únicas veces en las que resaltaba era para ser criticada

Amaba el anime y los creepypastas, su favorito era el de Jeff the Killer amaba su sonrisa "Yo quiero sonreír como tu..."

Era una buena estudiante pero tenía problemas con la autoridad en general, no soportaba que la corrigieran o la regañarán

"Repite el examen... O estas reprobada" La profesora Rosaura nunca se había llevado bien con Elizabeth realmente se odiaban

"Pagara por esto! Lo prometo..." Sentencio Elizabeth

La vida de Elizabeth era siempre igual; regaños, problemas, reclamos y exigencias por parte de todos lo que la rodeaban; Silencio! Era lo único que quería Silencio y tranquilidad...

"Ánimo Elizabeth, no es para tanto" Kenneth era la única persona que la entendía y compartía diversos gustos con ella, era su mejor amigo "Esta canción me recuerda a ti..."

"¿Still Doll?... ¿Por que?"

"Para mi pareces una delicada muñeca de porcelana..."

Durante el día Elizabeth no podía dejar de pensar en la ganas de lastimar a las personas que odiaba

Al llegar a casa era obvio que sus padres se habían enterado de lo ocurrido en la escuela con la profesora por lo que comenzaron miles de regaños, gritos y reclamos

El resto del día fue como cualquier otro para ella...

La mañana siguiente estaba nublado, Elizabeth se despertó con una extraña sensación, era como si todo su mundo en que había vivido fuera una ridícula y lamentable ilusión, nada de lo que conocía parecía real

Tomo su laptop para mirar una vez el creepypasta de Jeff the Killer antes de ir a la escuela

La profesora Rosaura se dedicó a hacer del día el peor día de la vida de Elizabeth, el más mínimo descuido de Elizabeth le costaba detención o reporte

"Ya basta!" Elizabeth estaba harta "Acabare con el problema para siempre"

Durante el receso Elizabeth subió a su salón tomo su tijeras y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su profesora, al entrar al salón la encontró sola y de espaldas a ella, calificando los exámenes, se le acercó, la profesora Rosaura jamás noto su presencia, Elizabeth elevo las afiladas tijeras y las encajo fuertemente en la espalda de la profesora, de inmediato Rosaura comenzó a gritar por ayuda e intento defenderse, Elizabeth continuo acuchillándola en el pecho mientras la otra se defendía desesperada, finalmente Elizabeth clavo profundamente las tijeras en el ojo derecho de Rosaura... "Te dije que lo pagarías" dijo Elizabeth acercándose a rostro "Pero tu nunca me escuchas"

Elizabeth se levantó y se metió las tijeras al bolsillo, Rosaura estaba muerta al ver esto una escalofriante sonrisa aparición en los labios de Elizabeth; bañada en sangre camino hacia su casa al llegar aún era temprano puesto que se había salido de la escuela antes de que acabara; aun no había nadie en casa

"Odio este uniformé" Elizabeth se quitó las ropas ensangrentadas y se metió a bañar, al salir eran casi las 5:00pm era viernes por lo que se suponía que saldría pasear con Kenneth en la tarde; tomo su chamarra roja de "Matryoshka" y se puso unas mallas rojas con negro hasta el muslo, estaba apunto de ponerse el short pero el timbre de entrada la interrumpió... Elizabeth se puso zapatos y bajo rápidamente las escaleras para abrir la puerta, era Kenneth

"Hola"

"Hola Ken"

"Te fuiste temprano de la escuela, ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Si claro, ¿Por qué?"

"Hubo un incidente extraño en la escuela, ¿No te enteraste?"

"No, nada" contesto Elizabeth aguantando la sonrisa "Hey Ken ¿por que no mejor dejamos esto para otra ocación?"

"Claro... Oye ¿de verdad estas bien?"

"Si, nos vemos luego!"

Elizabeth regreso a la casa con esa psicótica sonrisa en los labios, cuando una fugaz idea pasó por su mente corrió a la cocina y tomo el cuchillo más grande y afilado que encontró, subió y se encerró en su habitación; a los pocos minutos llegaron sus padres al parecer estaban discutiendo pero Elizabeth tenía mejores cosas que pensar, frente a su espejo Elizabeth meditaba su siguiente jugada; ya había caído la noche para cuando Elizabeth tuvo en claro lo que quería...

Tomo el afilado cuchillo, lo metió en su boca y comenzó a dibujar esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre había querido; el dolor de la navaja cortando su mejilla la hizo soltar un alarido de dolor alertando a su madre, quien entro corriendo a ver que ocurría; al entrar sostuvo a Elizabeth por la espalda deteniéndola, dejando torcido e incompleto el corte de la mejilla

"Acaso estas loca!?... Enferma?!... Que fue lo que hiciste niña tonta!?..." Gritaba histérica la madre de Elizabeth mientras la zarandeaba a Elizabeth por los hombros "Esto es lo que pasa por dejarte ver tus monitos esos horribles!"

"Silencio!" Susurraba Elizabeth intentando reprimir el dolor "Silencio dije!... Silencio! Silencio!"

"Sobretodo el monigote ese de la cara deforme!" Elizabeth se hartó, aventó a su madre contra el tocador, la tomo del cabello y la acuchilló hasta matarla

Cuidadosamente Elizabeth bajo las escaleras y se topó con su padre dormido frente al televisor, ágilmente se colocó detrás de el y con el cuchillo hizo un profundo corte en la garganta de su padre, se alejó un poco para ver como su padre agonizaba hasta desangrarse

Kenneth preocupado por su amiga decidió regresar a casa de los Wendolain, al entrar a la casa se topó con escalofriante escena del padre de Elizabeth muerto y la habitación llena de sangre "Que has hecho?" Kenneth conocía a Elizabeth y sabía de lo que era capaz pero jamás pensó en ser el testigo de un crimen así "E... Elizabeth?!"

Elizabeth abrazo a Kenneth por la espalda amenazandolo con el cuchillo al cuello "Que ocurre Ken?..." Elizabeth metió el cuchillo en la boca de su amigo para cortarla igual a la sonrisa de Jeff

"Detente!" Rogó Kenneth estático por el miedo

"Acaso no querías una sonrisa como la de Jeff?!..." rió Elizabeth

"Basta!... Por favor!"

"Silencio Ken..." Una vez que Elizabeth término de delinear la sonrisa en las mejillas de su amigo, atravesó totalmente el cuello de Kenneth con el cuchillo

Elizabeth dejo caer el cuerpo sin vida de Kenneth al suelo, miro a su alrededor como buscando algo y camino tranquilamente hacia la puerta "Si realmente quieres pasar desapercibido debes de ser más silencioso... Jeff..."


End file.
